Iss Pyaar Ko Kya Naam Du?
by KAVI-VARIA-ISHYANT-4 LIFE
Summary: A story on 4 people that end up to be best friends.Will their friendship bloom into love,kindly review and read. (Kavin,Purvi - KaVi) (Dushyant,Ishita - IshYant) nothing much to say.love all my viewers plz PM anytime would love to be your friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys,this is my 1st fanfic and for those who know the first one i made had different names don't worry now,the plot has twist and its now fully CID based couples are KaVi,IshYant and i am up for requests for any other couples but they won't have a huge role in this story as i love ishyant and KaVi XD.i luv making friends so feel free to PM me and i will reply review and hope you like this ya all XD XD XD**

* * *

 **Chap 1 :**

 **At Malhotra Mansion:**

There were two beautiful girls sleeping in a sweet decorated huge room with pink banners and helium balloons all over,with their names decorated on the wall.A young man in his 30's walks into the stairs at the two angels deciding whether to wake them up or not.

Man: Meri angels plz uth jao

Ishita (stirring,still asleep): Mmm daddy plz thodi der aur,kal main aur Pari ne itni sari movies dekhi ki hum subhe ke 2 baje sau gaye

Man: Oh god tum dono ki sister late nights...koi din bhi tum dono jaldi nahi sau jathe,aur aaj college ka first day hain na?

Ishita: Whateves dad plz sau jane do aur khud sau jao

Man : Beta,8 baj chuke hain ,TUMHE COLLEGE JANE KI DER NAHI HO RAHI!

Ishita: KYA!Oh god mujhe pehle bata na chaihiye na!

Purvi (still in her sleep): App dono kyu behes kar rehe hon,please mujhe shanti se sone do na!

Ishita (quickly getting out of bed): Papa abb ek hi tarika hain isse uthane ke liye

Man: Hmmm...Sunita,please upstairs ayegi pani ki balti le ke!?

Sunita:AYI!

Sunita goes upstairs to their room

Sunita: Rahul kya hain,tumhe kya yaha nahna hain?

Rahul: Nahi meri ma,yeh tho chutki ko uthane ke liye hain

Sunita takes the bucket and pours it on Purvi

Purvi: ARRGGHH,kya hain koi ese uthatha hain kisiko!?

Ishita : Chutki (sorry Ishita is older),kya tum bhi..abhi to sirf 8 baje hain,TUM JALDI UTH NAHI JAONGI NA TO MAIN HI AKELE JA RAHI HUN

Purvi: Nahi Nahi, Ishu ki bachi,Main aa rahi hun,Ma kya app plz ramu bhaiya(chef) ko keh degi ki mujhe aur Di ke liye pancakes aur choco milk taiyar rakhe

Sunita: Ji mohatarma,abb tum dono jaldhi se nah lo main breakfast laga thi hun

Both : JI MUMMA!

 **At breakfast downstairs**

After finishing breakfast Ishita gets up ready to leave

Ishita: Ramu bhaiya thank you so much breakfast ke liye,abb mujhe aur chutki ko jana hoga,chal pari kitna kayegi

Purvi (with her mouth full) : Di aaj na college ka pehla din hain to khana to padega na,itne sare boys ko jo impress karna hain!tujhe pata nahi hain kitni mehnat lagthi hain isme!

Ishita : Yeh ladki bhi na,chal college to pochna pade ga na..boys ko impress karna hain tho

Purvi: Di,kya hum aaj chal ke ja sakte hain 15min ki tho walk hain

Ishita: Hmmm,chal tihk hain,par chal ke jana hain tho jaldi kar

Purvi: Ha,ha chal,bye mumma,bye dadda! Love you!

Rahul and Sunita: Bye Love you too!

 **On the way to college...**

Purvi: Humari life kitni achi hain na di,bilkul ek dream ki tara,main khali meri prince charming ko dundh rahi hun wo mil jaye tho meri life main sab kuch hoga : Tu,Ma,Dad,Wo(prince charming),luxery...sab kuch hoga

Ishita (deep in thought) : Hmmm...

Purvi: Kya hua bro

Ishita : Kuch nahi,main bhi kitni lucky hu ki tere parents ne mujhe adopt kiya aur itne sari kushiya bhar di mere dukhi se life main..

Purvi: Kya di app bhi wo bate bhul jaye aur...ARRGGHH

Ishita(jerked her attention towards Purvi) : Kya hua!

Ishita examines Purvi's leg and realizes that an insect bit her and her leg was swelling up fast

Purvi: ARRGGHH,Di plz kuch karo bahut dard ho raha hain,plz!

Ishita: Oh god main kya karu abb

A car stops infront of them and the window slides down.

Boy 1 : Hey sweeties need a lift?

* * *

 **Who are those boys? Plz review i have made this a Cid proper fanfic this time because of my veiwers and i am happy if u can PM me cuz i love making new to those silent veiwers too luv for those my hindi is readable XD XD**

 **P.S - make suggestions anytime,will attempt to add them and a shoutout to anyone who reviews luv ya all**


	2. Chapter 2

Guys i havn't got much reviews i was just hoping i could fulfil ur expectations but i won't give up and i will u find mistakes or improvement plz review or pm i will reply in a few hours (i m always on XD).Plz read this and tell me how it is and if i should continue or thank you so much,ur reviews will be happily accepted XD

* * *

 **Last Chapter :**

A car stops infront of them and the window slides down.

Boy 1 : Hey sweeties need a lift?

 **Chapter 2 :**

Purvi: Mr...Andhe ho kya,dikh nahi raha hain ki mujhe ek insect ne kaat liya hain,oh sorry main toh bhul hi gayi thi,tum to andhe ho na!

Ishita: Purvi,plz saant raho kuch nahi hoga,app dono plz hame help karege yaha ke closest hospital le jaa ke

Boy 2: Ha ha kyu nahi,hum itne to bure nahi hain

Boy 1 : Dushu!,mujhe iss..iss chudail ko lift NAAHI (emphasizing on naahi) deni :(

Dushyant : Kya yaar tu bhi na chal,itna tu to bura nahi hain ok Kavin..K girls hop in and miss plz watch your foot(hai main mar javan XD)

Purvi : Thank you soo much and ha me mera per dekh kar bethungi

Ishita : Ok hum kyu na ek dusre ko thoda jaan le..easier padega

Dushyant : Ok so mera naam dushyant khanna hain or yeh mera bhai Kavin khanna

Purvi : Nice to meet ONLY you,anyways yeh ishita malhotra hain,main ise ishu bulati hun aur main purvi malhotra,hum dono be sisters hain

Kavin (murmers) : Whatever chudail ko kon jan na chahta hain

Hospital arrives in a few seconds so the girls go inside and get Purvi's leg checked .doctor gives her a cream and everything else is fine so they quickly rush out as they only have 5 minutes to reach there college.

Purvi : Sorry,sorry,sorry hamne app dono ka time waste kiya plz app jaiye hum riksha se chale jayenge

Dushyant : Are nahi,nahi app logo ko kaha jana hain bataiye,hum drop kar denge

Ishita : Well hum Saint Teresa's college main aaj hamara first day hain...aur wo yaha se 10 min ki duri se hain

Kavin : KYA!Tum dono BHI Saint Teresa's main padhthe ho?

Purvi : Ha mohashay...koi problem

Dushyant : Nahi yeh to accha hain,hum chyar friends ban sakte hain..aur mujhe ishita se time spend karne ka moka mill jayega (he whispered that last part,because he had become fond of that beautiful chestnut coloured long haired girl,he had no idea what had hit him XD)(kahi hamare pyaare bhaiya ko pyaar...)

Ishita : Kya kaha aap ne Dushyant

Dushyant : Kuch nahi...kuch nahi

Purvi : Par mujhe is mendak (yrkkh fan XD) ke saath dosti tho bilkul nahi karni

Kavin : Maine kab kaha ki mujhe tujh jaisi chudail ke saath friendship karni hain

Purvi : Mendak ke saath tho koi bhi dosti nahi karega...mendhak kahi ka

Kavin : OYY chudail limits main roh samjhi tum

Dushyant : Tum dono chup ho jao,hum college pohonch gaye hain

Kavin and Purvi both glare at each other and face the other side our cute Ishi and Dushyant are too busy dreamily staring at each will happen between the 4 of friendship going to be possible with them arguing like this?

* * *

Sooo guys how did you like this pretty plz review i would be really so delighted ya all and all those silent guests keep reading XD.


	3. Chapter 3

Heeey guys i'm back.i know how many people view but don't review and how many guests visit my story.i appreciate all of you's from the bottom of my heart,thank you so much,but i would be really overwhelmed and happy if you guys reviewed because personally i love to give a review to each and every story i read,whether its to help them improve,give feedback,tell them how great of them it is to write a story or just appreciate their work.i would love if i would get feedback but i understand people have reasons but i m completely fine with that. XD. i have a bright personality and i am never upset so don't worry if u can't review but i would love u if you would ...enough of my nonsense back to the story.

 **PlZ READ THIS:**

 **App logo ko konsi language chahiye padhne ke liye .meri book tho hindi main hi hogi par jab main reviews k reply or last chap or yeh sab likhungi tho konsi language main likhu .meri sabse best language tho english hain par app sab ko hindi main chahiye tho plz mujhe pm kariye**

 **PS. thx so so so so so so much to**

 **ASD (guest) ~ aww dear thxxx , aur sweety maine phir se start kari kai**

 **Coco ~ thx dear**

 **Guest (di k kehne par wali XD) ~ thank u sooo much dii ko bhi thank u kehna aur tum dono ko meera dheeeeeeeerrrrrr saaaaaaaraa pyaaaaaaaaaaaar**

 **Moon (guest) ~ thx sweety**

 **Mano (guest) ~ aww thanku**

 **Guest (mere review ko kehne wali) ~ thxx**

* * *

 **Last chap:**

Kavin and Purvi both glare at each other and face the other side our cute Ishu and Dushyant are too busy dreamily staring at each will happen between the 4 of friendship going to be possible with them arguing like this?

KaVi and IshYant realize that they are in the same college but KaVi hate each other...wats going to happen...well read to find out.

 **Chapter 3 :**

So its lunch time and the four friends are sitting and talking with each other.

Dushyant: Ok guys mere man main ek saval kabse araha hain ki main app logo ko poochna chahta hoon

Kavin: Kya hain bol na?

Dushyant : Tum logo ko kis main career bana na hain?

 **All four : CID!**

Purvi: Matlab hum chyaaro ko cid main jaana hain?!.Hum acche dost ban jayenge tho kitna maza ayega!

Kavin: Maza...aur jab tum ho NOT possible

Ishita: Yaar Kavin tum bhi na Purvi itni bhi buree nahi hain

Kavin: Tho kya main bura hoon?!

Dushyant: HA!...kya yaar tum bhi chill karo kyu na hum spider drinks le . What flavours guys?

Kavin and Purvi: **CHOCO CRUSH!**

Purvi: Tumhe bhi **Choco Crush** pasand hain?

Kavin: Mera tho favourite hain!

Purvi: Same here...finally kuch tho hain jhisme hum dono agree kar sakenge

Dushyant: Good...ab ishita tumhe kaya flavour chahiye main to **Blueberry Boost** loonga?

Ishita: Heey mujhe bhi **Blueberry Burst** pasand...yeh tho kitni achi baat hui ki hame dono ko aur Kavin aur Pari ko same flavours pasand hain!

Purvi: Abhi baate hi karni hain ki app logo leke ayenge?

Dushyant: You ladies wait...hum abhi ayenge

After the boys leave

Ishita: Haai...kitne sweet hai dushyant aur hamara favourite drink be same hain

Purvi: Dii...kahi apko pyaar tho nahi hogaya hain na?

Ishita: Kya,nahi bus wo bohot cute aur sweet hain

Purvi (whispers): Yeh tho gayi XD XD

When the boys come back,Ishita and Purvi realize that there are only 3 drinks in total,2 with Kavin and 1 with Dushyant .Both girls are very confused because there are 4 of them not 3.

Ishita: Dushu...I mean Dushyant only 3 drinks kyu hain? Hum tho chyaar log hain na?

Dushyant: Han par wo logo kain saath Blueberry Burst main yeh akhri drink tha kyu ki unka machine kharab hogaya tha..aur hum ne suba se khuch khaya nahi hain isliye maine socha ki...ki...

Purvi: Dushyant tum ki ki kyu kar rahe hon?

Kavin: Main bata ta hoon,hum logo ko laga ki Ishita ko bhi yeh peena hain isliye hum ne socha ki...

Dushyant: Kimainaurishitayehdrinksharekarenge

Ishita and Purvi: KYA

Purvi: Hume kuch samajh main aye ese bolo na

Dushyant (with eyes closed): Hume socha ki...ki..ishita ko koi problem na ho toh main aur ishita ek hi drink share karenge...only if you don't mind

Ishita smiles sweetly and says: Buddhu... its ok main tumare saath share karungi par tum itne scared kyu hon?

Kavin: Kyu ki isko pyaa...

Dushyant: Nahi kuch nahi tu bhi na Kavin (stabs his elbow in Kavin's side)

Kavin: Owww...yaar tu kitna zor se marta hain

Dushyant: Really yeh toh sirf starter tha..abhi toh main menu aur dessert baki hain mere bhai XD

Kavin: Tere pass logic hain ki nahi .asli line tho yeh hain "picture abhi baki hain mere dost"!

Dushyant: Par jab meri marzi hoti hain toh cheezon main logic nahi sirf Dushyant ke dialogues hote hain

Purvi: Tum dono ka film ka interval aya hain toh abb kha le mujhe bhook lagi hain!

Ishita: Han yaar bohot bhook lagi hain

Kavin: Ha ha yeh lo

Purvi and Kavin drink their smoothie while IshYant are still feeling awkward to share when at that moment 2 boys pass their table and whistle at the girls.

Boy 1: Yaar kitni hot ladkiya hain,yeh hamari naseeb main kyu nahi hain

Boy 2: Tum dono yeh lafange ko chodo aur hamare pass ajao

Purvi: Really..toh lo main tumare pass ati hu

Purvi goes and stands infront of the boy and lifts her hands towards his cheek and gives him a tight slap on the face infront of the whole cafeteria

Purvi: Tumhe abhi lagta hain ki main aur pass aaun huh? Chahiye toh main dusra gaal bhi lal kar sakti hun?

Boy 1: Nahi nahi hum nikalte hain

Boy 2: Hum unse ache hain,minds change kar lo

Purvi: Kya bola,teri toh..main meri 3 inch heels utar kar maru ki tum log kisakte hon yahase?!

The boys look at the heels and change there minds and run away,while Ishita bursts out laughing.

Ishita: Kya yaar tum bhi inta daraya ki who log sochenge bhi nahi kisi aur ke saath bhi aise karne ki XD

Dushyant: Wow mujhe nahi pata tha ki yeh tum ladki ki heels dekhne se hi log bhag jaate hain?

Ishita: Really,utaar kar ek example chaahiye kya?

Dushyant: Nahi nahi,woh example enough tha

Purvi: Guys main abhi ayi tum continue karo

Kavin: Kyu kaha ja rahi ho?

Dushyant: Tujhe badi panchat hain huh?

Purvi: Main washroom ja rahi hun anaa hain?

Kavin: Nahi nahi tum jao main yaha hi acha hun

Purvi leaves giggling and everyone continues drinking their drinks while Ishita and Dushyant keep bumping their heads then start blushing,while Kavin he looks around for Purvi because he is bored of looking at IshYant drinking,bumping heads then blushing.

 **Near the bathrooms - (very very mature skip if u want to )**

Purvi is trying to find the bathroom when 2 guys hold her hands and whisper in her drag her to a near by room and she goes with them willingly.

Purvi: Tumhe jo karna hain karlo jaldi se

One boy gives her a drink and forces her to drink it and a few seconds later the boys infront of her start shredding their clothes and she wearily smiles and starts goes near Boy 1 and shreds her top and she goes to the next boy but finds he is not there and goes back to the 1st boy

Boy 1: Its just you and me sexy...krunal and you only my baby (inside head : mera badla toh pura kar ke hi rahunga sweety)

Purvi giggles then goes back to pushes Krunal onto the leans onto Purvi and trails kisses from her jaw,to her neckline to her shoulder and she starts shivering moans really loudly and Krunal goes to kiss her but before he can the door flings open and Kavin,Dushyant and Ishita walk in.

Kavin: WHAT THE FU** IS...

Dushyant: Kavin watch your tounge

Kavin: Oh yea after seeing this I don't think so

Ishita: Purvi what the hell is going on

Purvi: Hmm...Hmm (she then giggles)

Krunal: Can't you friking give us privacy

Before he can finish and realize what is happening Dushyant and Kavin tie him up with a rope that was used to tie a breaking monument in the room,while Ishita is holding a squirming Purvi.

Ishita: Guys I think ki woh idiot ne Purvi ko drug kiya hain ya kuch pilaaya hain,hume ise lemon juice pilake try karna chahiye

Dushyant: Tikh hain,main yaha ke cafeteria se leke ata hoon,Kavin bro ise pakad ke rakho

Kavin: Ha tum jao,jaldi anaa

* * *

I know guys boring tha par mera writing improve hua hain. Mera Wattpad VARIA_4_LIFE hai...plz if u hv wattpad plz follow till next time guys luv yaaa


	4. Chapter 4

HEY GUYS!

i know its been 4ever since iv been on but i just wanted to say to all u viewers if u want to continue reading my books plz go on

user/WritersMusicLove

thats my wattpad acc so get on to wattpad nd read there cuz theyv got the best books nd plz do read my books and comment and vote and of course share it all over ...much love ! thx


End file.
